Sing Your Heart Out
Sing Your Heart Out is a case featured in Criminal Case as the first case of Shernola (Season 1) and the first case overall. It takes place in the neon-flashing paradise February Falls. Plot The Player is firmly introduced to one of two partners, young rookie detective Scarlet Novell and chief Carmen Hawk. To make the Player in their first location, February Falls, Carmen allows Scarlet to show the Player around. Scarlet takes them to the theatre to watch an opera. They then see famous snake charmer and singer Amberlyn White's heart explode out of her body and her collapsing on stage. Her peacemaker was sabotaged to explode whenever she hit a high note. The team suspects three people: director James Maskoka, pop star and the victim's sister Phoebe White, and the White's personal family planner Allura Ashgorge. It is also uncovered that the killer uses adrenaline and knows how to operate a peacemaker. At the end, tech expert Skylar Mendell informs the Player and Scarlet that the victim's fiancee is outraged. At the start of the second chapter, the Player and Scarlet confronts the victim's boyfriend Patrick Hull. The team also suspects news reporter Jocelyn Linscott. It is also discovered that the killer owns a cat. At the end of the second chapter, news reporter Linscott reports about the closing of the theatre, happening in a couple of minutes. At the start of the third chapter, the Player and Scarlet get informed that the director James Maskoka is shutting down the hall to prevent more controversy over Amberlyn White's death. At the end, the team arrests the victim's fiance Patrick Hull. Patrick and Amberlyn were planning on getting married, but her past prevented her to do that. When asked why, the victim denied anything and simply said that they are not dating anymore. Angered, Patrick armed her peacemaker with an illegal doctor lurking in February Falls. He pushed the button and Amberlyn's heart exploded. Hull was sentenced to life in prison. After the trial, the chief inquires that planner Allura Ashgorge requires help. She informs the Player and Scarlet that the Whites are planning a wedding, the bride being suspect Phoebe White and she wants to make sure she has a clear background. Discovering from her records in the victim's dressing room that she doesn't, Phoebe explains that she has been forced to do small, petty theft from the theatre, and accidentally left her purse with a few thousand to get where she is now. She is fined. After the trial, the team also tries to discover the identity of the illegal doctor that helped Hull. Hull denies revealing their identity, but it is discovered that they are a medical doctor for incidents at the circus, the team's next location. Summary Victim * Amberlyn White (seen with her heart exploding out of her body on stage) Murder Weapon * Peacemaker Killer * Patrick Hull Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses adrenaline. *This suspect knows how to operate a peacemaker. *This suspect owns a cat. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is male. Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses adrenaline. *This suspect knows how to operate a peacemaker. *This suspect owns a cat. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a flower. Suspect's Profile * This suspect knows how to operate a peacemaker. * This suspect owns a cat. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a flower. Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses adrenaline. *This suspect knows how to operate a peacemaker. *This suspect owns a cat. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a flower. *This suspect is male. Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses adrenaline. *This suspect owns a cat. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Killer's Profile *The killer uses adrenaline. *The killer knows how to operate a peacemaker. *The killer owns a cat. *The killer wears a flower. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Opera Theatre. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Heart) (Victim Identified: Amberlyn White) (New Suspect: James Maskoka) * Question Maskoka about the victim's last known locations. (New Crime Scene: Dressing Room) * Investigate Dressing Room. (Clues: Victim's Phone, Faded Planner) * Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Passcode Unlocked) * Analyze Unlocked Phone. (03:00:00) (New Suspect: Phoebe White) * Ask Phoebe about her relationship with her sister. * Examine Faded Planner. (New Suspect: Allura Ashgorge) * Inform Allura about her client's death. * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer uses adrenaline.) * Analyze Victim's Heart. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer knows how to operate a peacemaker.) * Move on to chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Calm the victim's boyfriend down. (Result: Patrick knows how to operate a peacemaker.) (New Crime Scene: Opera Theatre Entrance) * Investigate Opera Theatre Entrance. (Result: Tape, Detonator) * Examine Tape. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Jocelyn Linscott) * Ask Jocelyn about her tape of the victim. (Result: Jocelyn uses adrenaline.) (New Crime Scene: Clothing Racks) * Investigate Clothing Racks. (Prerequisite: Jocelyn interrogated.) (Clues: Faded Letter, Threat) * Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Strongly Worded Letter) * Ask Phoebe about her negative letter to the victim. (Result: Phoebe knows how to operate a peacemaker.) * Analyze Threat. (00:30:00) (Result: James's DNA) * Interrogate James about his threat to the victim. (Result: James uses adrenaline.) * Analyze Detonator. (06:00:00) (Result: Cat Hairs; The killer owns a cat.) * Move on to chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Get information from Jocelyn about the shutting down of the opera theatre. (Result: Jocelyn owns a cat.) * Investigate Ticket Booth. (Clues: Closed Sign, Scribbled Notes, Contact Cases) * Examine Closed Sign. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: James' Fingerprints) * Clarify James' motive for shutting down the theatre. (Result: James knows how to operate a peacemaker and owns a cat.) * Examine Scribbled Notes. (Result: Faint Handwriting) * Analyze Faint Handwriting. (01:00:00) (Result: Allura's handwriting.) * Ask Allura about her notes. (Result: Allura knows how to operate a peacemaker and owns a cat; Phoebe uses adrenaline and owns a cat.) * Examine Contact Cases. (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyze Skin Cells. (06:00:00) (Result: Amberlyn's DNA) * Ask Patrick why the victim broke his contact cases. (Result: Patrick uses adrenaline and owns a cat.) * Investigate Velvet Seats. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Adrenaline Shot, Flowers) * Examine Adrenaline Shot. (Result: Skin Cells) * Examine Flowers. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a flower.) * Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer is male.) * Move on to Just Hitched (1/6). Just Hitched (1/6) * Learn why Allura Ashgorge needs help. (Reward: x Burger) * Investigate Dressing Room. (Clues: Faded File) * Examine Faded File. (Result: Phoebe's Criminal Record) * Analyze Phoebe's Criminal Record. (06:00:00) (Result: Criminal Past) * Investigate Velvet Seats. (Clues: Stolen Purse) * Ask Phoebe about her criminal past. (Result: x 20,000) * Learn the identity of the doctor from Hull. * Investigate Opera Theatre Entrance. (Result: Scalpel) * Examine Scalpel. (Result: Red Fibers) * Analyze Red Fibers. (Result: Circus DNA) (Reward: Clown Make-Up) * Move on to a new crime! Category:February Falls